


The Padded Summer at your Girlfriend’s Auntie’s

by Littlenappygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Australian Slang, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Teen Characters, Young Love, australian english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenappygirl/pseuds/Littlenappygirl
Summary: You think you've always loved your best friend, but now you're growing up you can actually do something about it. In fact, it was so easy to slip into being girlfriends you didn't even realise it.But the rest of growing up? Well, a summer at your girlfriend's auntie's farm in the bush reminds you how much you both prefer to be little kids sometimes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	The Padded Summer at your Girlfriend’s Auntie’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Australia and as such is written using Australian English. I know that some ADBLs do feel a bit left out by all the use of "diaper" instead of nappy by most authors, so this is for you guys.
> 
> This is tagged no smut. I don't consider kissing and cuddling to be smut so take it as you will.

**The Padded Summer at your Girlfriend’s Auntie’s**

**Chapter 1**

You glance at your girlfriend. She gives you a small smile as the car races through the countryside.

As far as her and your parents know, Alice is “just” your best friend. You’re both twelve and have enjoyed the journey from best friends to love. It had started shortly after you turned eleven, strange dreams and thoughts that you naturally shared with your best friend, that had progressed to your first kisses and then more.

It had felt so natural and so right. You hadn’t even been sure _what_ it was between your and Alice until three months after the first kiss. Then you realised you were gay, that it would be girls for you, and only one girl. Alice had felt the same. It was just another incredible stage since you met Alice when you were six.

Now you were spending summer together at Alice’s aunt’s place out in the country. Diane – Alice’s mum – was driving you there. It was a few hours out of the city and you would be there a whole month. School would start up again around the time you both got back, so the trip seemed like a fitting end to your summer holidays.

The weather would probably be sweltering, it being the height of Australian summer, but Alice had said that her aunt’s farm had loads of dams and ponds to swim in and it was also in the mountains where it was a bit cooler (but still not _cool_ cool).

The scenery caught your eyes occasionally, but you could only stare at so many gum trees before boredom set in so you both got your hand-held consoles you had gotten for Christmas out and played some games together.

“I’ve got you now!” Alice declared as she grabbed the powerup.

You were way ahead of her and the powerup might change the outcome, but you knew how Alice liked to play and had planned for this as soon as your saw what character she had selected. So you moved up higher on the map and gave her the runabout until the powerup ran out, then you made the finishing blow, knocking her character off the map.

“Yes!” you declared as Alice pouted at you. You giggled at her expression.

“I almost beat you!” she declared.

You nodded in agreement.

“Yep.”

Her lips thinned for a moment before she started laughing too. It wasn’t the best lie either of you ever told.

“Are you two hungry?” Diane asked.

It was approaching lunch time. You both nodded.

T_T_T

Alice’s mum fills up the car as the pair of you sit eating your food.

“What’s your aunt like?” you ask.

You’re curious. Alice had described the farm a lot and even her little twin cousins but had not said much about her aunt.

“She’s nice,” Alice replies. “She’s really… involved. Likes to know about your day, how you’ve been, ask you questions. She’s a mean cook too.”

Truthfully you’d been slightly worried that _maybe_ there was something about her Alice didn’t like. It wouldn’t have mattered, you’d still have gone, solidarity and all that. You’d have gone to support your friend. But it was still a relief to know she wasn’t like that.

Alice took a bite of food and slowly chewed. With a glance at her mum still filling up the car she mumbled “she has a few strange rules though”.

There was a moment before her head turns to yours. She looks almost surprised at herself, not intending to actually voice what she had said. But you’re curious and know Alice won’t keep quiet.

“What rules?” you ask.

Alice blushes.

“Like… nappies for a week if-if you wet the bed,” she says hesitantly.

Your eyebrows raise in surprise and then fall suspiciously.

“How do you know?”

Your girlfriend shuffles slightly.

“Two summers ago, I – uh – wet the bed at her place.”

You give her a small smile which she blushes at. The pair of you had a long history of bedwetting shenanigans, as Alice knows full well. As you recount them in your mind you find yourself giggling.

It started on your very first sleepover. You were at Alice’s place when you discovered she was wearing a pullup nappy. Alice had been _really_ worried you’d discovered her secret, so much she looked like she was about to cry, but you were far more curious than disgusted by it. You soothed the few tears there were before deciding that in solidarity that you’d also wear pullups.

Truthfully – at least now anyway – you were sure your parents knew why you’d suddenly wet the bed. Diane had no doubt discussed Alice’s need for pullups with your mum before the first sleepover at your house. This explained why mum seemed not too concerned by the sudden bedwetting and bought you pullups.

It was kind of fun to both be in pullups together most weekends. Eventually, by the time you were eight or so, Alice stopped wetting the bed and your followed suit not long after. You missed it a bit actually and this was kind of nostalgic to hear about.

“How did that happen?”

Alice wiggled again, her cheeks painted red before quickly glancing around in case anyone was listening.

“I… dreamt I was in pullups,” she said quietly. “Then I woke up and realised I’d wet the bed. Auntie Susan made me wear a nappy for the last three days of my stay even though it only happened once.”

You blushed slightly as you pictured your best friend in a pullup again. It was a bit embarrassing, but you couldn’t help think it was cute, like a call back to being way smaller again. You take Alice’s hand and give a comforting squeeze.

T_T_T

“Hi, I’m Susan!” Alice’s auntie says enthusiastically. “This is Ella and Penny.”

Alice’s cousins wave at you. They look about six or seven.

“Auntie, this is Grace,” your secret girlfriend says.

You give everyone a small wave.

“I think that’s everything, Susan,” says Diane as she places the last bag on the gravel driveway.

“You sure you can’t stay for dinner?”

Diane shakes her head.

“Dave and I are flying out tomorrow.”

Susan looked a mite disappointed at the answer.

“Now, be good for Aunt Susan,” Diane says, pulling Alice into a hug. “I’m sure you’ll have loads of fun, Grace,” she adds, pulling you into a hug as well.

“Bye mum.”

“Bye,” you add, to a round of goodbyes from Susan and her twins.

Everyone takes a moment to watch Diane drive off. As she reaches the gate she sticks a hand out the window for a last wave. Before vanishing over the hill.

“How about I show you around the farm?”

Susan gets everyone into the four-wheel drive and gives you a driving tour of the place. The farm is apparently small by farm standards, though it seems huge to you. There’s a lot of bushland that Susan has been reconservating over the years while the rest of the property is paddocks for sheep. It apparently more of a hobby farm even though there are nearly one hundred sheep there.

Down the bottom of the valley is the promised dams for swimming in. You’re given the warning about gates: leave them as you find them. You’re also give a warning about staying away from the small paddock with the ram in it. Susan only mentions snakes once, but really everyone learns about staying away from snakes in school.

“I’ll let your guys drive around in the beater too, but not until I’ve given you a few lessons, okay?”

The four-wheel drive might be well used, but the aircon clearly works. Still, it’s eventually it’s back to the house where you and Alice spend the next hour moving into your room in the comfort of air-conditioning.

“Now, Alice told me you two don’t mind sharing a bed?”

You nod, trying not to sound super enthusiastic about it.

“Well, if that doesn’t work out I can get a spare mattress out of the shed if you want.”

“No, it’s okay,” you reassure her.

The room itself is… cosy. It’s a bit smaller than your room at home but the double bed might be making it seem unusually small. It’s okay though as it’s only for a month. It’s not like you need a desk for homework and a computer, or space for storing all your stuff. All you have is the clothes you packed in your suitcase, your toiletries, your camera and your console. Your phone too but that goes in your pocket, so it doesn’t count.

Opening the wardrobe to start hanging some clothes up you pause at the sight of a plastic packet of nappies at the bottom. It’s clearly open, maybe half used. When Alice had said nappies you had imagined pullups, but these here were the biggest baby nappies you thought you could actually get at the supermarket; real baby nappies in size six complete with tapes.

Glancing over your shoulder you can see Alice sorting through her and your clothes, sorting out which should be hung up using the precious wardrobe space and which can go in the chest of draws. You can imagine Alice in these nappy, how stupidly cute she’d look in them.

You suppress a giggle as you reach for the packet and pull a nappy out. It’s white with pastel pink and blue graphics on it. It even has that smell you remember from when you were eight and you and Alice last wore pullups. You heart aches at the memories.

Pushing the thought away with a shake of your head, you quietly walk up behind Alice.

“Hey! Look what I found.”

Alice jumps with a small shriek. Spinning around you catch a playful look of faux annoyance on her face before she realises what you’re holding, her eyes boggling slightly.

“I think the colour suits you.”

Alice blushes, her face shifting into an embarrassed smile.

“Actual nappies?” you ask.

“Yes,” she replies quietly. “Auntie Susan though pullups leaked too much.”

She’s not wrong, you remember that. When mum spotted you one day with obvious nappy leak marks on your PJs she explained to you that pullups are so you don’t get the bed wet before you get to the loo, and not for keeping you dry _all_ night like a nappy does. You remember liking the idea of real nappies better.

A look of confusion crossed your face.

“But isn’t that the point, to get you up and not encourage you to keep wetting the bed?”

Alice shrugged, a small smile on her lips.

“Yep.”

There’s a beat and you both start laughing. You’re not sure why.

T_T_T

With the door closed and everything packed away you pass the time kissing and cuddling on the bed. You’re not sure exactly what it is, but it might be the shared bedroom. It’s sweet and Alice’s presence just makes you feel warm all-over. It’s eventually interrupted by knocking.

“Alice… uh – Grace?” comes the voice of one of the twins.

You and Alice try not to look like you had just been making out as they push the door open. Both twins are there giving you both a curious look.

“Mummy says dinner is ready,” one says after a moment.

You and Alice give each other a silent glance before interlocking your fingers together. Getting up first, you pull Alice up and try to enjoy how close you are lingering for a moment, before finally giving up and following the twins to the dining room.

“Is everything okay with the room?” Susan asks.

You glance at Alice and not seeing any note of disagreement reply.

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“I can still get the mattress if you want.”

You shake your head.

“Nope, it’s okay,” you say again.

Alice gives you a smile which you return. Susan doesn’t seem to read anything in it though given she doesn’t react to it.

It’s just small talk as you eat your meal until Susan is handing out bowls of ice cream for desert.

“… I even got these two out of pullups last year,” says Susan as she and Alice catch up since they last saw eachother.

“Mummy!” said both twins loudly. “You’re not supposed to tell.”

You hide a giggle and glancing at Alice you can see she’s doing the same. You would not intend to be mean in laughing at it, but the twins probably don’t know Alice enough and certainly don’t know you enough to be able to tell. You don’t want to seem nasty.

Susan is smiling at her daughters.

“There’s no shame is growing out of bedwetting at _five_ , sweeties,” she says comfortingly before nodding her head at Alice. “You know Alice didn’t do it until she was _eight_.”

You blush in embarrassment on Alice’s behalf, but it mars her cheeks anyway.

“Really?” one asks in disbelief.

There’s a moment before Alice confirms the tale. The twins don’t seem to be convinced though. You redirect their attention.

“Both of us didn’t stop until we were eight,” you say self-sacrificingly.

That statement silences both twins as Susan looks at you curiously. Alice has a small, relieved smile on her face though, directed straight at you. You’ll never stop loving her.

T_T_T

There’s a few minutes of minty toothpaste kisses before cuddling up and drifting to sleep.

It’s strangely clear and you can recall it perfectly. It’s the last day of pullups, you’re eight, and an eight-year-old Alice is holding your hand.

With a bit of work you managed to relearn to stay dry at night a few months after Alice learnt. There was a pack left in your wardrobe though, so you suggested that you both wear them, but not at night, _during the day_. It’s naughty, you’re pretty sure neither of your parents would want you in nappies during the day, even if it’s the last ones you had left, but you both slip the pullups on anyway.

You thought you were wearing shorts today, but it’s actually a sundress in white and grey. It matches Alice’s. She’s shining brightly as she leads you on by the hand.

You’re at the park and you and Alice are the only ones around. Alice is on the monkey bars before slipping her legs over and hanging upside down. She’s red faced as she holds onto the hem of dress, but you can now see the nappy she’s wearing. It’s pastel pink and blue on a white background. She’s laughing as her hands touch the ground and her legs uncurl before turning upright.

She stands there shyly for a moment, wiggling, her eyes on you.

“There! All done,” she says with a giggle.

“All done?” you ask.

“Yep!” she reaches for her skirt. “See?”

She shows off her nappy, the tapes clearly straining against the sodden weight.

You’re cuddling under a tree. Your arms are around Alice and hers are around you, your head is tucked into her dress. Your leg is between her legs and you can feel the warm mass pressing against it. There’s that familiar ache.

“I need to pee,” you say, the sound muffled by Alice’s

Alice giggles back.

“It’s okay, we’re both wet little girls,” she says soothingly.

Alice’s hand finds yours and guides it to your crotch. You can feel the plastic and tape of a snug nappy there.

“See? Just go in your nappy.”

There’s a stray thought in the back of your mind to wait, to not do that.

“Just go, sweetheart.”

Did something object, you wonder?

“Fill your nappy.”

No, you think. You give a relieved sigh, and you feel the first spurt wet your nappy as Alice holds you comfortingly.

“That’s it, Grace.”

A comfortable groan escapes your lips. You can feel the warmth spread across your crotch. The wonderful taught expansion as it soaks everything up.

“Grace.”

It spreads down the outside of your leg

“Grace!” Alice’s voice sounded urgent.

You wished you could go back to being a little carefree kid again. Both you and Alice, it was so easy.

_Alice._

Your eyes open, Alice is looking back worriedly. Your bladder is giving you that throb of pleasure like going to the loo after holding so long. You’re in bed with Alice though. Your sheets are wet.

“The bed’s wet,” Alice said quietly. There’s a touch of worry and fear there.

You have no doubt you’ve soaked Alice’s PJs too being cuddled so close.

“Oh,” you reply numbly.

There’s a few moments as Alice looks up and down the no-doubt-soaked bed.

“We’ll have to put everything in the wash,” she eventually says.

You nod.

Getting out of bed you can seek it soaked Alice firmly as well but she doesn’t seem to be immediately bothered by it. Both of you had flooded your pullups before, so this wasn’t too unusual.

“Maybe take everything to the laundry, throw our clothes in, and then have a shower?” you suggest.

Alice nods firmly and you begin pulling the sheets off. The quilt cover doesn’t seem too wet so you’ll probably only have to wash the cover and not the quilt, but the sheets and the bed are soaked. You’ll have to find something to soak it out of the bed, which means asking Susan for some towels or sheets.

“Do you want to wake your auntie?” you ask.

Alice pauses a moment before shaking her head.

“I think our shower will wake her anyway.”

Stripping off your wet clothes in the laundry is a tad more nervous than usual. Seeing each other naked had never been an unusual thing between you, but this was the first time in many years you were removing pee-soaked pyjamas.

Not everything fitted so the remainder went on the polished concrete floor rather than get pee on the laundry basket for washing tomorrow and then you quietly sneaked through the kitchen, into the hallway and then into the bathroom. Alice got the shower going as you stood their awkwardly nude.

“What… happened?” Alice asked carefully as the shower came up to temperature.

After a moment’s hesitation you turned on the shower fan and turned back to her. You gave yourself a second by running your hand through your hair.

“I had a dream?”

It wasn’t a satisfying answer.

“We were eight… we’d just gotten out of pullups,” you explained.

Alice stuck a hand in the water before slipping in, you followed.

“I had some left so we decided to use them up. We went to the park and played…” You pause, considering how much detail to include. “You were on the monkey bars and then your dress slipped, except you were wearing a real nappy, the ones in the wardrobe.”

You couldn’t help but give a small smile before something distracted you; you swore for a moment Alice’s eyes glimmered and the tiniest of smiles crossed her face.

“Then you… wet your nappy.” Alice blushed shyly, but a small smile still adorned her face. “We were cuddling under a tree when I heard you tell me to just go in my nappy, and like you I was wearing those nappies in the wardrobe.”

You finished it with a shrug, Alice could figure out what happened next.

She looked nervous for a moment, just nibbling on her lip under the warm water before slipping her arms around you in a hug. You weren’t sure what brought it on but returned it anyway.

“I – I’m not going to treat you weird because Auntie will make you wear a nappy,” she said.

You knew in your heart that was the case, but it’s comforting to be told anyway.

“Alice? Grace?” came a voice.

The bathroom door opened a fraction.

“Yeah, we’re in here, Auntie Susan,” replied Alice.

There was a few seconds of silence.

“I’ll grab you some clothes.” And then the door neatly closed.

As they dried themselves with the towels the door opened a fraction again before a hand sticked through, clothes in hand. There was a pair of trackies and some t-shirts. Both were clearly from their bags. Trackies made okay PJs in winter but were normally too much for the height of summer. But beggars couldn’t be choosers so you both slipped them on and headed for your room.

Susan was waiting for you there with a kind smile on her face.

“Sweethearts, which one of you wet the bed?” There’s no trace of accusation in her voice.

After a moment you raise a hand. Susan nods.

“It’s good to know you’re grown up enough to admit it.” Her features add a touch of sadness. “But in this house the rules are you have to keep a nappy dry for a week after wetting the bed.”

You knew it was coming but blush anyway. Hearing it from Susan is different. You give her a small nod.

“Aww, it’s okay. Did Alice already explain?” You glace at Alice and can see a sprinkling of embarrassment on her own face.

“Yes.”

Susan goes to the wardrobe and opens it up.

“You might have seen the packet of nappies in the wardrobe. You can use those.” Susan pauses for a moment, considering something. “Normally I’d help you with it, but you’re both growing girls so I’ll let you do it yourself.”

Why do you feel disappointment at those words?

Stepping closer, Susan looks you up and down for a moment.

“If they’re too small tell me tomorrow and we’ll get you some bigger nappies.”

Then she hugs you.

“Don’t worry, Grace,” she says. “The fact you could own up to it tells me you’re a big girl.”

She then gives Alice a hug too.

“I soaked everything up and put a mattress protector on top. We might need to pull the mattress out and give it a better clean, but we’ll deal with that tomorrow.”

Susan gives Alice a second hug before stepping towards the good.

“Goodnight girls.”

“”night,” Alice replies.

“Goodnight.”

“Don’t forget the nappy,” Susan adds at the door. She gives you a kind smile. “I will check.”

The door closes carefully after her and you can both hear the soft footsteps disappear down the corridor.

You glance at the wardrobe and suddenly feel nervous. You’ve been handed an opportunity to wear a nappy, but you still worry about Alice thinking poorly of you. It’s nonsense, but you still worry. You also want to _enjoy_ the nappy, and you have no doubt that the one-week timer will reset if you do.

Before you manage to work up the courage, Alice walks over to the wardrobe herself. She’s clearly grabbing a nappy and then walks up to you. She hands you the nappy but holds another in her other hand. She gives you a smile, her eyes watery. She nervously runs a hand through her hair.

“You-you wore pullups to make me feel better s-so, I can wear a nappy too for you.”

You wonder for a moment what you did to deserve someone like Alice before pulling your girlfriend into a tearful hug.

**Author's Note:**

> As is probably most of my 2nd POV works, this is my own fantasy. I wish I'd been one of those girls who was lucky enough to just slip into being girlfriends with my best friend. Truthfully I've never actually seen one outside stories but I do hope someone out there has been lucky enough to have that. I decided to not really described the main characters either so people can fill in the blanks however they want. I didn't want to use a name either but that didn't work out.
> 
> Nappies... well, I really wish I hadn't been a good girl who was completely potty trained before I was four.


End file.
